It's Complicated
by Aima D. Duragon
Summary: In which Harry and Draco text and work through some complicated things. (HP/DM)


**A/N:** My QLFC entry for round 10. A little late I know...just couldn't get this one out...

 **A/N 2** : All spelling/grammar mistakes should be on purpose (it was so hard to leave out commas!). Any formatting errors are my own.

 **A/N 3:** Even though all canon events are assumed to have happened, this is an AU. Aka everyone has cell phones and they all work without issue around magic etc.

 **Prompt:** Write about a character winning the lottery and changing their identity because of it.

 **Word Count:** ~2000 I think? My program kept counting all of the time-stamps so it's a bit hard to tell.

* * *

Feb 19

(18:28): Sooooo that was you I saw at the bank this morning, right?

 _(18:30): Who is this?_

(18:31): Oh, uh...it's Harry?

 _(18:32): Are you not sure?_

(18:32): ...

(18:34): This is Draco Malfoy, right?

 _(18:40): You should mind your own business, Potter._

(18:41): So it is you! :)

 _(18:42): How did you even get this number?_

(18:43): You gave it to me after that graduation party. Remember?

 _(18:44): …_

 _(18:44): No._

 _(18:45): Doesn't sound like me._

 _(18:45): I have no idea what you're talking about._

(18:46): ..?

(18:46): I have to work. Tty never. Bye.

* * *

Feb 24

 _(9:11): What were you doing at that bank?_

(9:28): What?

 _(9:29): Last week you saw me at that muggle bank. Why were you there?_

(9:31): Oh. Uh, I was visiting my bf. He works there.

 _(9:35): bf as in boyfriend?_

(9:36): Yeah.

 _(9:37): So you're dating a Muggle bloke?_

(9:38): His name is Edmund tyvm.

 _(9:38): Gross_

 _(9:39): About his name I mean._

 _(9:39): And about him being a Muggle._

(9:45): I haven't had much luck dating in the wizarding community, so I've just stopped. Fallout from the war and all...

(9:46): People kept expecting me to be something I'm not. Like they thought I'd be infallible or something. And I just...couldn't do it anymore.

 _(9:47): Shit._

 _(9:48): I didn't mean to dredge up a sore subject..._

(9:50): Is this you trying to apologize?

 _(9:51): Hardly :P_

(9:52): Well I'll accept your apology if you tell me why YOU were at that bank.

(9:55): I mean...I would've thought that your family was resolutely against using Muggle money.

(11:01): If I offended you, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention.

(22:50): so do you always ignore people or is it just me?

 _(23:02): I can't tell you._

(23:03): you can't tell me you're ignoring me?

 _(23:05): One, I'm talking to you right now so I'm obviously not ignoring you. Two, what I meant was that I can't tell you why I was at the bank._

(23:06): oh...

(23:06): shy can't you tell me?

(23:07): aRe you dating someone there too!?

 _(23:08): Potter...are you drunk?_

(23:09): ...no

(23:10): maybe. but only a bit...

 _(23:11): Gn_

(23:12): wait what?

(23:12): how is that fair?

(23:16): Malfoy!

(23:20): Merlin you're such a bastard sometimes you know that?

(23:21): i was just trying to be nice becauzez i know you don't have any friends since all the syltherinss have practically fallen off the face of the earth.

(23:22): i guess the jokes on me for thinking something had changed after the graduation party.

(23:23): in the end youre just liek everybody else

(23:23): so screw you

(23:24): im s done with all of this

* * *

Feb 25

 _(02:16): …is everything ok?_

 _(02:18): That last thing you said is just…messing with me._

 _(02:23): When you wake up just let me know alright?_

(09:45): I'm so embarrassed…and sorry…

 _(09:53): And hungover I hope._

(09:55): God, SO HUNGOVER! :(

 _(09:57): Good. You deserve it._

(09:58): Yeah…maybe I do…

 _(10:00): Potter, I was joking._

(10:01): Oh…

(10:02): Lol

 _(10:03): I can't believe I'm asking this, but what's wrong?_

(10:04): Nothing's wrong.

 _(10:05): Bullshit._

(10:07): Really, it's nothing. I'm just not very good at this…

 _(10:08): This being…?_

(10:11): Texting.

(10:12): Or just talking to people in general I guess.

(10:13): This is actually the most I've talked to anyone in days.

 _(10:15): Days?_

(10:16): If you're about to call me pathetic, I already know.

 _(10:18): What about Granger and Weasley?_

(10:20): They're married with a kid on the way. Aka they don't exactly have time for anyone else atm.

 _(10:21): Are those notes of bitterness I'm detecting?_

(10:22): Sorry…

 _(10:24): Ha! Don't be sorry! You've just made my day lol. Wonderboy Potter is capable of feeling bitterness towards someone other than me. Who knew!_

 _(10:25): Someone needs to document this historic day!_

(10:28): You find joy in very strange things.

 _(10:29): So I've been told._

 _(10:32): Well what about your bf?_

(10:34): What about him?

 _(10:36): Why haven't you been talking with him?_

(10:40): He's been working a lot. Trying to get a big promotion.

 _(10:41): …so?_

(10:41): So…?

 _(10:42): So he's your bf. Taking care of you is his job too._

(10:45): I don't need to be taken care of :P

 _(10:47): If you're saying that then he's not doing it right._

(10:48): …

(10:49): Now I'm worried that you're drunk.

 _(10:52): I don't drink anymore actually._

 _(10:53) Had one too many bad nights._

(10:54): Oh…sorry…

 _(10:56): Merlin, stop apologizing! I'm not made out of glass you know._

 _(10:57): You've punched me enough to know better ;)_

(11:00): …

 _(11:01): OMG STOP!_

 _(11:02): ;) = joking. Sarcasm. Ever heard of it?_

(11:05): I told you I'm not very good at this :(

 _(11:07): Stop thinking so much. It's just me. Longtime childhood rival and the most gorgeous bloke you've ever known._

(11:08): You sure you're not drunk?

 _(11:10): I'm just having a good day. They're rare so I'm trying to embrace it :)_

(11:11): I feel you there…

 _(11:12): I bet your therapist isn't as expensive as mine._

(11:12): I doubt anyone's is.

 _(11:13): Damn straight :)_

(11:16): Hey I g2g.

(11:16): But thanks btw.

(11:17): For checking in.

 _(11:18): Sure. Ttyl._

(11:19): Ttyl :)

* * *

Feb 28

(16:02): Today sucks.

 _(16:17): Today does suck!_

(16:18): Fuck this day.

 _(16:20): What poets we are!_

 _(16:28): What's going on in Potterland?_

(16:32): All I wanted to do was go to the market in peace.

(16:33): Is that really too much to ask?

 _(16:37): What happened?_

(16:38): Screaming fangirls happened. Or crying ones. I couldn't really tell to be honest.

(16:39): Merlin does that make me sound like the worst person ever?

 _(16:40): Ah fame. Thou art a heartless bitch._

(16:41): Well why does your day suck?

 _(16:44): Hm well…you see, I also can't venture out into the world without people screaming at me. Due to a very different brand of fame, mind you._

(16:45): Oh…

 _(16:45): If you say that you're sorry I swear…_

(16:46): … :(

 _(16:47): It is what it is. I've come to terms with it._

(16:47): Well that's very mature of you.

 _(16:48): Like I told you, my therapist is very expensive :)_

(16:49): Maybe I need to pay them a visit…

 _(16:54): I can give you her number. Anytime._

 _(16:56): Seriously. If you need it let me know._

(17:01): Thanks.

* * *

Mar 01

 _(12:56): Pansyyyyyyyyyy._

 **(13:15): Draco I'm working.**

 _(13:16): I've sort of started talking to Potter…_

 **(13:17): HOLY SHIT WTF!?**

 **(13:17): Details! Now!**

 _(13:20): I don't even know. It just kind of happened._

 _(13:20): Or…well…_

 **(13:22): Well!?**

 _(13:23): He may have seen me at the bank._

 _(13:23): The Muggle bank…_

 **(13:24): Oh shit.**

 **(13:25): I assume he doesn't know…**

 _(13:27): Potter is literally the most oblivious person on the planet. Of course he doesn't know._

 **(13:28): I'm talking about the lottery thing btw. Not your long time crush on the dude ;)**

 _(13:29): PANSY!_

 _(13:30): Treasonous wench!_

 _(13:30): We agreed never to speak of it!_

 **(13:32): So when's the wedding?**

 _(13:33): I'm never telling you anything ever again._

 **(13:34): Love you too babe 3**

 **(13:34): Seriously need to get back to work though.**

 **(13:35): Muggle jobs amirite?**

 _(13:36): Why you choose to work at a place called Starbucks is completely beyond me._

 **(13:37): Coffee keeps me young, dahling. Keep me utd on the Potter situation btw! Blaise is gonna owe me a pretty penny if you guys actually bang :3**

 _(13:38): I regret texting you so much. 3_

 _(13:39): Have a good day. Ttyl gorgeous._

* * *

Mar 03

 _(_ _19:26): So were you actually ever hiding a dragon?_

(19:27): That's what she said?

 _(19:28): …_

 _(19:28): Merlin you're a dork…_

 _(19:29): For real though! First year, did you actually sneak a dragon out of the castle?_

(19:31): Uhhhh yeah I did. Her name was Norbert. Hagrid thought she was male at first.

 _(19:32): UGH I KNEW IT!_

 _(19:33): How the hell did you sneak her out? It's driven me mad for years!_

(19:34): Invisibility cloak :)

 _(19:35): Stop…_

 _(19:36): You're joking…_

 _(19:36): This explains everything!_

 _(19:37): I can't tell you how many nights I wasted trying to figure out how you did it._

(19:38): Aw you thought about me? :)

( _19:39): Only with malicious intent :P_

(19:41): I guess I can't say the feeling wasn't mutual…

(19:42): Same with the sleepless nights.

(19:42): I used to have this map of the school that would show where everyone was. Like it would show little footsteps marching around with names underneath.

(19:43): During sixth year I used to stay up watching yours until I literally couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

 _(19:46): …is that so?_

(19:47): Pretty pathetic huh?

 _(19:49): That's not at all the word I was thinking_

(19:53): Well I'm off. Having dinner with Edmund tonight.

 _(19:53): Sure. Have fun!_

* * *

Mar 04

(01:51): Do you think I should sleep with Edmund?

 _(01:55): One…why are you awake? Two…what?_

(01:56): I can't sleep.

(01:57): Why are you awake?

 _(01:58): I'm a nocturnal animal. A creature of the night._

(02:00): Are you trying to tell me that you're a vampire?

 _(02:01): That depends. Do you like vampires?_

(02:02): Can't say I've ever met one. Or if I have I didn't know it.

 _(02:03): Trust me, you would know. They're horrendous._

(02:03): So you're definitely a vampire then :)

 _(02:04): Look at you making jokes!_

(02:07): So what do you think then? About Edmund?

 _(02:10): I think that it's none of my business._

(02:11): Well that's unhelpful…

 _(02:14): Everyone is different. You have to do what's right for you. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

(02:15): Hm…

(02:15): Well that's not unhelpful at least.

 _(02:16): Goodnight Potter._

(02:16): Goodnight Draco :)

* * *

Mar 06

 _(14:46): So how is everyone? I meant to ask the other day._

 **(14:48): You know you don't have to keep checking in on us. You're already doing too much.**

 _(14:49): Sure I do. I'm the dad. You're the mom. And we have a shit ton of kids to care for._

(14:49): You're such a nerd…

 **(14:50): Everyone is doing fine though. Gregory finally got a job. As a baker actually! Who'd've thought those sausage fingers could make such scrumptious cupcakes.**

 _(14:51): He has always loved sweets…_

 _(14:52): How about you though? I know that Starbucks salary isn't appeasing that nasty spending habit of yours._

 **(14:52): I'm fine Draco.**

 _(14:53): I'll transfer another couple thousand pounds into the account this afternoon._

 **(14:54): Eventually you're going to have to let us stand on our own two feet you know.**

 _(14:54): Maybe. But not yet._

* * *

Mar 07

(22:28): He broke up with me…

 _(22:32): What?_

 _(22:32): Edmund?_

(22:36): Yeah.

 _(22:37): Why?_

 _(22:37): Or…don't answer that if you don't want to. Are you ok?_

(22:38): I don't know. On both counts.

 _(22:39): I'm so sorry._

(22:41): It's alright. Or I think it's alright.

(22:41): It's going to be alright, right?

 _(22:42): One way or another you always seem to pull through._

 _(22:43): Kind of like a cockroach :)_

 _(22:43): Merlin, I'm sorry. I'm really bad at comforting people…_

 _(22:47): Potter?_

(22:48): Sorry. He's texting me now.

 _(22:49): Oh…?_

(22:51): So…I think he broke up with me because I wasn't very good…

(22:51): Well no. I don't think that. He said it very explicitly.

 _(22:52): Very good?_

(22:52): Yeah. At…you know. What we talked about the other night.

 _(22:53): ….what?_

 _(22:53): He said that to you?_

(22:54): Fw: I just can't date a starfish. You understand.

 _(22:56): I'll fucking kill him._

(22:56): What? Malfoy!

 _(22:57): Sorry. I need to step away. Get some fresh air. Before I put my fist through a wall._

(22:58): It's really not that big of a deal.

(22:58): So I'm bad. It's not the end of the world.

(22:59): I mean screw him right?

(23:08): Draco?

(23:15): I'm going to try and not freak out about you not responding.

(23:17): I'm sure you just fell asleep.

(23:26): Yup…totally not freaking out…

* * *

Mar 08

(09:16): MALFOY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!?

(09:17): Tell me you did not just walk into Edmund's HSBC and assault him!

(09:20): Merlin I'm so mad I can't see straight

(09:25): I mean what the hell?

(09:42): You got picked up by the police didn't you?

(09:45): I hope you did.

(09:48): Merlin! You might be the biggest idiot alive!

(12:31): But I hope you're ok…

(13:49): Text me back when you can.

* * *

Mar 10

 _(08:24): About yesterday…_

(08:37): Oh hello Malfoy. Or should I say Charles DeMoius.

 _(08:38): It's DeMouix actually._

 _(08:45): Look…you have every right to be mad._

(08:51): You're damn right I do!

 _(08:52): If it helps, I'm probably going to have to find a new identity again. And that's the biggest pain in the ass you can imagine._

(08:52): Well I'm sorry your own stupidity is causing you so much strife.

 _(08:53): Somehow that feels like my line…_

 _(09:02): Potter! I'm sorry alright? But you didn't have to post bail for me. Pansy would've come._

(09:03): How was I supposed to know that?

(09:03): I was just trying to help and you made me feel like an idiot!

 _(09:04): Because you didn't know my fake name?_

(09:04): Because of everything…

(09:05): I confided in you.

(09:06): And you punched my boyfriend after we broke up for Merlin's sake!

(09:06): What did you expect?

(09:06): How else was I supposed to take that?

 _(09:07): There's more at play here than just you and me._

(09:07): What does that mean?

 _(09:08): It means that things are complicated!_

(09:08): Well then don't let me complicate it for you more!

 _(09:09): Ugh, Potter! You know that's not what I meant!_

 _(09:15): Once you get your head out of your ass I hope you can see that._

* * *

Mar 17

 _(11:31): So he hasn't spoken to me in a week…_

 **(12:13): Who hasn't?**

 _(12:15): Potter._

 **(12:16): Well what did you do?**

 _(12:16): Why are you automatically assuming that I did something!?_

 **(12:17): Because you totally did.**

 **(12:17): Screwing relationships up is kind of your thing.**

 _(12:18): We aren't in a relationship :P_

 **(12:19): Nor will you be at this rate.**

 _(12:19): Some help you are!_

 **(12:20): Well have you tried talking to him?**

 _(12:20): …_

 **(12:21): You haven't have you…**

 **(12:22): Draco! Stop being an idiot and talk to the boy!**

 **(12:22): I'm ordering you to because I love you. And because Blaise and I are sick of hearing you whine about him.**

 _(12:24): But what if he doesn't respond:_

 **(12:25): Just tell him the truth. If Potter is the guy you keep claiming he is, he'll respond.**

* * *

Mar 18

 _(18:43): So the reason the Slytherins have all disappeared is because they've gone into hiding._

 _(18:43): Certain things happened after the war and a lot of them just…didn't feel safe._

 _(18:44): There were attacks…and beatings. Never reported about in the Prophet of course._

 _(18:46): I helped a lot of them find safe-homes in the Muggle regions. I helped them find jobs, and I supported them financially however I could, but after the war a lot of my family funds were either frozen or seized by the Ministry. Still…we were fine. For a while._

 _(18:47): And then by some insane fluke, I won the lottery._

 _(18:47): And people started asking even more questions._

 _(18:48): When the Prophet got wind of it…well…I was accused of a lot of things that weren't true._

 _(18:49): It got to the point where it started getting dangerous for me to help my classmates. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I changed my name and disappeared right along with them._

 _(18:50): But when I saw you last week…after I'd lost all sense of self control over your stupid ex, everything kind of stood still. Like I saw you there, standing like something out of a wet dream, and I thought…I can lose everything here. And not just for me, but for the people I'm trying to help._

 _(18:51): So I freaked out and I bailed._

 _(18:53): I didn't know what else to do._

 _(18:53): And I'm sorry…_

(18:55): Like something out of a wet dream huh? ;)

 _(18:56): Merlin. I send you a novel bearing my soul and that's all you get out of it?_

(18:56): Seemed like the most important part.

 _(18:56): So then…_

 _(18:57): Are we ok?_

(18:57): That depends I suppose

(18:57): Do I get to choose your next alias?

 _(18:58): Cruel man…_

(18:59): But…if this is going to be too complicated for you…

 _(19:00): "This"? ;)_

(19:00): What's the emoji for annoyed?

 _(19:01): Do you want to meet for coffee?_

(19:02): Oh uh…sure. When?

 _(19:02): Now._

(19:02): Now?

 _(19:03): Yes._

(19:03): Where?

 _(19:03): Anywhere :)_

(19:04): Sounds perfect.


End file.
